friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Softy Crabby
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|due to revamp!= might give them multiple pallets maybe :O i dunno maybe neon will be fun to draw >3c i also honestly might rename them something more authentic to my original sona? Appearance *see ref *CLUNKY and AWKWARD they're a WHALE HORSE *wonky snoodle *shaped like a PREDATOR!!!!!! people joke that they're a werewolf but theyre actually a horse dog whale *cloven hooves and thumbs!!! superior to the unicorns *also a pegasus but their wings are?? like not really developed?? awkward?? i dunno maybe broken **im thinking of like chicken fluff, where their wings are feathers but also like, theres too much fluff to make them aerodynamic **but i want them to also be able to fly, its just really awkard and funky */ *they can also turn into a whale >3c werewhale *but with tiny wings Personality *OUUUUUUUWAAAA *awkward liddle whale :( *used to be much more outgoing!! kinda got pushed back into their shell as they got older **they THOUGHT they fit in by standing out!! but uh uh uh *really soft spoken and apologetic nowadays *otherwise they can be spontaneous kinda wild! *very open and outspoken around their friends but isnt averse to keeping things to themself *gets interested in things and ends up getting so excited that they burn themself out and move on to new things but like oh my god then they rediscover that old thing and theyre like "YOOOOOO" *its not getting them to talk is the issue its trying to get them to stop talking *their confidence can go from A HUNDRED to .2 so quickly please help them *relatively?? good self esteem though, because they think they're neat!! just not as good at being social and "responsible" Talents *i dont actually have a cutiemark idea for them *but they are pretty good at baking *and drawing and writing because they enjoy it!! *but maybe theyre a blank flank ? History UHHHHHHHHH SIMILAR IDEA they were hanging out trying to make friends and stuff, and they did have a few friends and stuff, BUT they were lowkey given a hard time and they just wanted to prove how dandy they were so they looked for a monster in the everfree forest and oh my god the ancient spirit of a whale possessed them (because how the world used to be covered in oceans or something fancy historical like that!!!) and now they have a ghost whale hanging out in their brain and turning them into a whale |-|old= Crabby Cakes belongs to Enigmew. Please don't use them without my permission! Please don't edit or take anything from this page, such as tampering with the coding. crabby cakes enby | 14 | pegasus werewolf | artist | lesbian ~ appearanceWith a stocky build and tired expression, Crabby doesn’t typically seem like an average pegasus. Their wings are always folded or bent in an awkward position, hiding scars on the left wing. They’re awkward and have a similar build to an earth pony, considering the number of earth pony relatives they have. Crabby is a light brown color, with dark brown markings on their muzzle, right eye, wings, tail, and “socks.” A few of their feathers are a shade of purple, along with their mane. As a werewolf, Crabby’s appearance changes quite a bit during full moons. Their nose becomes pointed and wolfish, and her hooves turn into paws. Their general appearance is more doggish. They do their best to stay hidden during these nights. ~ personalityMost people take Crabby’s name quite literally, as they can be quite grumpy and irritable. They avoid talking to other ponies as much as possible and comes off as cold and rude, even if that’s not their intention. Crabby is introverted and frankly scared of making friends due to past experiences and current circumstances. Crabby is desperate to please, however, and will try doing favors or acts of kindness as long as it’s not completely obvious. They want to feel important or at least helpful, but don’t know very well how to show it. Either way, Crabby is self conscious and always thinking critically of themself. They’re extremely hard on themself regardless of what others think of them. They do their best to focus on taking care of themself and pursue their own interests, whatever they may be. ~ historyAs a filly, Crabby was much more extroverted and enthusiastic about making friends. However, more peers were quicker to shut down their attempt, whether it was obvious teasing, or just disclusion due to friend groups already being formed. Crabby did have a few ponies they could call friends, but the bad experiences out weighed the good for them, and Crabby always felt like they had to prove something to those peers. When there were rumors of a monster in the forest, on an impulse, Crabby snuck out to prove if it was real or fake. When the forest got darker and Crabby got more and more lost, the fear of that supposed monster grew even more great. And the next thing anyone knew was that Crabby came limping out of the forest with a mangled wing and exhausted from trying to find their way out. Their parents quickly attempted to get their wing healed, but in the end it was too damaged for any good. The incident was never directly pointed out, but a few offhanded comments were made about a lame pegasus who was so desperate for validation losing their flight. Since then, Crabby was terrified of making friends, being the pegasus that almost lost their wing just to prove some point. And when the next full moon came, Crabby was terrified of keeping friends, or letting anyone find out, thinking they would think they were the “monster in the forest.” ~ trivia Eats coffee beans After the forest incident, Crabby spent far more time inside by themself. They’re trying to pursue interests, however, trying to carefully step out of their comfort zone Crabby is my oldest MLP OC, and my sona. They were originally some sort of wolf pony who transitioned into who they are today! ~ galleryPUT A REFEFERENCE HERE Category:Characters Category:Content (Enigmew) Category:Pegasi Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary